1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for wall and ceiling compound finishing accessories for drywall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for holding tools have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes an ergonometrically compatible holder for wall and ceiling compound finishing accessories.
The present invention permits a user to carry and use the tools that are needed for compound finishing work.